The Love of a Duck
by Melody Kiara Rose Knight
Summary: AU. Duck is in love with Fakir, but she doesn't know how well he loves her. She wants to know, but the fight between Mytho and the Raven is coming soon and Duck as Princess Tutu still needs to find the last heart shard. At the end of the fight, will become a new chapter. Duck who became a human girl though Fakir's writing. Now Duck has no memories, of Tutu, or being a duck.
1. The End? Or is it?

"Duck, where are you?" Someone called.

"Please come out Duck" Another person called.

No one knew where Duck was hiding. Duck only knew where she was hiding. She was girl...no wait...she was Duck. She was duck and with the power of a necklace she was girl. And with that same necklace she was Princess TuTu. Duck, was in her duck form. No one knew that Duck was a duck. But then again, no one realized that the teacher has become a cat either. No one also understood why the cat teacher would have someone marry him. But then again this was the life of Duck.

Duck was waddling around looking for someone in her duck form. The only form no one would question her about. She was looking for Fakir. She was mostly in love with or has a crush on Fakir. Her friend Rue, she was able to find out what room Fakir was in. Rue knew that Duck likes Fakir, since Duck helped Rue get Mytho to date her. Duck was outside Fakir's window where she saw that Rue and Mytho were also inside with him.

Duck already showed Rue what her true form was. So Rue knew what to look for. Duck saw Rue walk over and opened the window and carried Duck into the room. "Fakir, isn't this duck so cute!" Rue asked.

"I guess, if you want to say so." Fakir said looking up from his book.

"You should keep her. I think she has a sprained wing." Rue said staring at Fakir.

"Fine. Only cause you like the duck so much." Fakir nodded.

"Fakir!" Rue demeaned.

"Quack" Duck said.

Fakir took Duck into his hands and looked down at the duck. "You are strange looking duck."

"Quack Quack!" Duck said.

Fakir moved one of the wings, and sure it was Duck sprained it. "You did a good job on spraining this wing of yours." Fakir said wrapping up the wing gently.

"Quack..." Duck said feeling herself blush. She looked down and saw that her necklace was gone. Rue took it when she picked up Duck. It was the only thing that helped Duck become human when she was on water with the necklace.

"Maybe you should have a nice back..Would you like that?" Fakir whispered.

"Quak?" Duck asked confused on why Fakir was going to give her bath.

Fakir sets her on the sink in the bathroom and filled the sink with water and a little bit of soap. "Come here duckie" he whispered. He picked up Duck and placed her in the sink. Duck looked up at Fakir not knowing what was really going to happen. She never had someone bathe her. Duck has always been by herself.

"Fakir, what's taking so long?" Rue asked walking into the bathroom looking at Duck and Fakir. "Are you giving the duck a bath?" Rue asked after looking at them for a while.

"Sure. Why does it matter?" Fakir asked still not looking up from the bath. Duck had a bit of red in her face.

"That duck sure likes you a bit" Rue said looking at Duck with a smile.

"Quack! Quakkkkk" Duck told Rue.

"She doesn't like you Rue" Fakir noted.

"If she didn't, then why did she let me hold her when I brought her into the room?" Rue countered with what Fakir said.

"I don't know. Maybe a change of heart" Fakir shrugged. Fakir kept washing Duck.

Rue left the room and wondered away towards Mytho. "I havent seen Princess Tutu around.." Mytho wondered.

"She's probably busy, she is a superhero, in some ballet way" Rue told him

Duck was wrapped in a small towel and was carried out into the room where Rue and Mytho were. Fakir sat on his bed and gently ever so carefully dried Duck off, being extra careful of her wind. Duck looked up at him and waddled closer to him and faked going to sleep.

"Fakir, are you ever going to tell Duck that you like her?" Rue asked.

_"What? Fakir likes me!?"_ Duck thought listening onto the conversation.

"She's nice, and a clutz" Fakir noted about Duck.

"Is that all?" Mytho asked. "We could go through your diary and read out loud which ones you liked about her"

"Or better yet Mytho, we could take his diary and send to her room. I know where her room is" Rue smirked.

_"They are so evil. I do like Duck, but there's not much to say. She is a great dancer and the fact that I know she's princess tutu."_ Fakir thought.

"Quack?" Duck question.

"I think it's time to let the duck go" Rue said coming over.

"NO. I'll let her go when her wing is better" Fakir said moving so Rue couldn't get to to the duck.

"Quack! Quack!" Duck panicked.

"You can't keep her locked up in here Fakir, She is duck. and needs to be free." Mytho said.

"Does Mytho know who I am? Maybe Rue told him." Duck wondered.

"Fine" Fakir handed the duck over to Rue and Rue walked out of the room and walked Duck back to the girl dorms and into Rue's room.

"Time for you to be a girl again Duck" Rue said place the necklace on and dumped a cup of water on Duck.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME FAKIR LIKED ME!" Duck screamed when she became human again.

"Here." Rue handed Duck the uniform. "Now, I didn't know he liked you. He thinks your clutz." Rue said once Duck had on her uniform.

"But he just said he likes me, Rue" Duck said looking out the window. "I know as my position in the story is that I'm Princess tutu and I'm suppose to give Mytho his heart back...But that doesn't mean I can't have a happy ending as well."

"Duck...We will figure out a way to let you stay human, without becoming a duck again." Rue said walking towards Duck. "I know it seems hard enough to know where exactly where everyone is in the story."

"Rue..." Duck said looking at her and then hugs Rue. "Thank you." Just then as they were hugging, Duck's necklace was glowing. "There is a piece of his heart shard near by." Duck said running out of the room and running down the street to where Edel was, she was playing her machine and was waiting for Duck.

"The place where you seek, is the place of your home, Duck." Edel said and started to walk away.

"The place where I seek...Is the place of my home? What is that suppose to mean Miss. Edel!" Duck cried.

Rue was right behind Duck when she came by. "What is Duck?" Rue asked.

"It's what Miss. Edel said. I can't figure it out." Duck told Rue. "The place where I seek, is the place of my home. "

"You are a duck..." Rue said trying to figure it out.

"That's it! The lake!" Duck said running towards the lake, she has called that place her home ever since she was hatched as a little duckling.

"DUCK! WAIT!" Rue yelled after her. But it was too late, Duck was too far away to hear what Rue was going to say. There was nothing more then anything than what Duck wanted to. She wasn't going to stop until she gave Mytho his heart back.

"Princess Tutu!" Duck said and she was transforming into her magical ballet form. Duck was now Princess Tutu. Princess Tutu has arrived at the lake and saw Mytho, or more like his heart shard just standing on the lake looking at Princess Tutu. "Please come back to me, where you belong. Heart Shard." Princess Tutu said holding out her hand.

"He's not leaving!" Someone shouted.

"Who are you?" Princess Tutu called out.

"Me." Just then came out Malen.

"But that feeling is not your feeling Malen." Princess Tutu said. "Please let me have the feeling of Devotion back."

"No! He is my new friend. My only friend. I need him. He is my dance partner." Malen said.

"Malen..this is not you. You do not know that the these feelings are not meant for you. Please, let us dance." Princess Tutu held out her hand wanted to dance away with Malen.

"I...I don't know. " Malen said. She looked at the Heart Shard and then Malen started walking towards Princess Tutu.

What no one knew, was that Mytho, Fakir and Rue were all watching Princess Tutu, Malen, and the heart shard from a distance. "So that is Princess Tutu" Fakir said looking at her.

"Yeah. She is one of us. " Rue told Fakir.

"One of us?" Fakir asked.

"From the story." Rue said.

"That's here..." Fakir looked at her dance away with Malen. "She has good moves."

Princess Tutu was able to the heart shard and danced her way to where they where. Princess Tutu looked at Fakir and then Mytho. "This belongs to you" She said and then the heart shard left her hands and went into Mytho's heart. She was about to leave when Fakir grabbed her hand.

"Who are you?" He looked into her eyes, wondering why they looked for familiar. _"Where have I seen those eyes before? I must remember, if I can figure it out, then I have my person who I can make stop giving Mytho his heart back. He can't have all these feelings. It's not right. He already went through them once. He can't do it again. But with his feelings...He can defeat what's coming up next."_ Fakir thought.

"I'm..Prin-QUACK!" Princess Tutu said panicking. She grabbed her hand away and ran away before she turned into a duck. She ran her ways towards the school.

"Quack?" Fakir asked after Tutu was gone.

"Uh, Um..I guess that was a bit weird. She must've liked you to quack in your face like that." Rue said, trying to help Mytho up. "Come on let's go back to school. We have class to get ready to. And I'm sure no one wants to marry Mr. Cat." Rue added.

Back at the school, Duck was in her true form as she was waddling her way to the school. She was in the locker room and grabbed her ballet uniform and she was walking to where she can get water on her. She was now back into her human self and changed and she sighed as she wasn't the last one to arrive. She walked over to Pike and Lilie and stood next to them to do the warm ups. No one knew she was Princess Tutu, cause as a human, she was horrible dancer, which was great.

"Your not sick anymore?" Pike asked.

"No, Rue gave me something to help and it did. Ta-da!" Duck said cheering.

"That's good, I'm glad~" Lilie said hugging Duck.

"Lilie, stop, please." Duck cried out. She sighed and then Lilie stopped hugging Duck and they went back to do ing what they were doing before hand.

"Did you talk to Senior Fakir?" Pike asked.

"N-n-n-n-n-no!" Duck stuttered.

"You like him. You have to tell him that!" Lilie cried out and then hugged her again.

"Lilie! Stop you are hugging to tight!" Duck cried and just then Rue and Fakir walked in.

"Now's your chance!" Lilie said pushing her towards Fakir.

Duck stumbled on her two feet and bumped into Fakir's chest. She looked up and her eyes were looking into his eyes. "I'm so sorry Fakir." Duck said trying not to quack.

"Duck...It's.." Then He looked into her eyes carefully and saw that they were the same as Tutu's and the duck he held. "Her eyes...they are the same as Tutu's and the duck that had the sprained wing. She can't be...She's a klutz!" Fakir thought.

"What is it Fakir?" Rue thought and then he saw him grip tighter onto Duck's arms.

"Fakir...that hurts." Duck said. Just then Fakir dragged her and Rue outside, as Mr. Cat started the class.

"Explain to me why she has the same eye color, and shape as Princess Tutu and that duck that was in our room not to long ago." Fakir demanded.

"Quack!" Duck said panicking yet again. And Duck transformed into a duck. "Quack Quack!" Duck quacked. "_Oh no! Not again! Rue! Help me! WAIT! Don't!...How can I explain to Fakir that I love him, but I know he likes me, but he probably doesn't cause I'm a duck. I'm not a girl. I am a duck!"_ Duck thought.

"Rue, explain." Fakir said picking up Duck into his arms.

"All I know is that Drosselmeyer gave her that necklace and she can become a human girl when wearing the necklace and She can also become Princess Tutu to help save Mytho." Rue said summing everything up.

"What about when she quacks?" Fakir asked looking at Duck.

"She turns into a duck, If she does anything duck like, she becomes a duck." Rue answered.

"Quack..." Duck said sadly.

"Duck...Come here. Rue get her uniform and meet me in my room." Fakir said and started walking away. "I will help you. I learned that I am a descent of Drosselmeyer, I can help you become a girl permanently. I will help you any way I can Duck." Fakir said placing Duck on his bed as Mytho was up and looking at Duck.

"Hello Duck." Mytho said looking at Duck.

"Quack!" Duck quacked and jumped down and waddled over to Mytho as he helped her on to his bed. "Quack Quacky Quack Qua?" Duck asked. "_How are you feeling Mytho?"_ Duck really thought.

"I'm feeling good Duck. Thank you." Mytho said knowing what Duck said. Since Mytho is the prince he knows what all animals say all the time.

"You...Never mind." Fakir said shaking his head.

"I am the prince, and the prince has the power to speak to animals." Mytho told Fakir.

"Quack. Quack." Duck quacked.

Fakir walked over and picked up Duck and placed her on his bed and waited for Rue to come back to the room. Fakir sat on his bed and pets Duck when Rue came into the room. She walked over and picked up Duck and brought her to the bathroom and dumped some water on her head and she became a girl again. Rue left the bathroom so Duck could change into the room.

"Alright I'm done." Duck said walking into the room.

"So let me get this straight, you are Princess Tutu, yet you are a duck." Fakir said.

"Yes, I am a duck." Duck told him looking down at the floor.

Everyone stayed in Fakir's and Mytho's room until it was late at night and then Rue and Duck headed back to the girls room. Duck walked towards her room as she yawned and looked out the window. Outside she was Drosselmeyer's figure. She ran out of the dorm and ran towards Drosselmeyer.

"Drosselmeyer!" Duck cried.

"Little Duck, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"When...When is the fight?" She asked looking at him. Duck knew that the fight with the Raven was close. She was ready to stand by Mytho's side to help fight with him.

"Tomorrow. It is Tomorrow." Drosselmeyer said disappearing.

Duck ran towards the boys dorm and opened the door and knocked on Fakir's and Mytho's door. After ten knocks the door opened and Fakir stood there shirtless. "Fakir...can I come in?" Duck asked.

"Sure" Fakir said opening the door and having.

Once Duck was inside the room. She sat on Fakir's bed, Mytho was up reading a book and looked over at Duck. Both boys wanted to know why she back in their room. "Duck, is something wrong?" Mytho asked.

"The fight...it happens tomorrow. " Duck said.

"The fight?" Fakir asked.

"When the prince fights the raven in the story." Duck explained.

"It happens tomorrow?" Fakir asked.

"Yeah." Duck said. "Mytho will you be okay? You don't have all the heart shards. There's one missing..and I can't find it." Duck explained to him.

"Duck, I believe you can find the last heart shard before I have to fight the raven." Mytho said.

"Quack" Duck said not know why she just quacked and she turned into a duck on Fakir's bed. She looked over and saw Fakir pick her up and place her on the pillow of his bed. He then took her clothes and placed some where, that no one would look.

"Oh Duck. You have to learn to control your duck like qualities." Mytho laughed.

"Quack Quack!" Duck quacked.

"Mytho get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Fakir said. "That goes you as well Duck."

"Quackk" Duck said and went to sleep.

The next day Duck woke in the bed of Fakir. She remembered everything that had happened the night before. What Drosselmeyer said to her last night. She waddled her way to the bathroom and looked for some water. Just then Fakir walked into the bathroom and he looked down at Duck as she wanted to be human again before they headed off to class. She didn't want to be late, yet she didn't want to show up as a duck either.

"Alright. I'll get some water for you, so you can become human again." Fakir said getting a cup and putting some water in it. He then opened a cabinet and took out her uniform and placed on the sink. Fakir then left the bathroom and went to his closet to get ready for today.

_"I want to become human..But..I don't know where the last Heart Shard is for Mytho."_ Duck thought as she went to the cup and poured some water on herself. She became human again and then she placed on her uniform and walked out of the bathroom and she saw that Mytho and Fakir weren't in the bedroom so she walked her way towards the school to get there and change and practice her moves. Duck was a duck. Duck was also a girl. But Duck was also Princess Tutu..and yet as a human girl she sucked at doing ballet.

"Duck! There you are!" Rue shouted running towards her.

"Rue what happened?" Duck asked.

"The raven...it's at the school! It turned everyone into ravens!" Rue said.

"E-Everyone!?" Duck asked.

"Everyone but me, you, Fakir and Mytho."

"I'll go look for the last heart shard!" Duck said. "Princess Tutu" Duck was now transforming into Princess Tutu.

Duck was looking all over the place. As soon as Duck was about to give up when Drosselmeyer appeared. "Duck, do you not know where the last heart shard is? I know where it is" Drosselmeyer said looking at the lost Duck.

"Where is it?" Princess Tutu asked.

"Around your neck of course." He told her and then disappeared.

"Around..." She looked at the necklace. "_Well of course that my necklace would be a heart shard. It has to be the reason why it would glow when there was a heart shard around. I better tell Fakir. I won't be a girl anymore when I take off the necklace. But I will fight."_ Duck thought. She went to Fakir's house and walked in and found him at the desk waiting to see what he can write. "Fakir." Duck said.

"Duck. What are you doing here?" Fakir asked.

"The last heart shard is my necklace. When I take it off i will become a duck again, I wont be able to become a girl again." Duck said looking down.

"No. I can not help Mytho in his fight, that story is already written for him. But I can write your story and I will. Duck, will you let me write your story?" Fakir asked hugged Princess Tutu.

"Yes Fakir. I want you to write my story." Duck said hugging Fakir back.

Princess Tutu left the house and went to go look for Mytho and Rue. She saw that Mytho was waiting for Duck, or more like Princess Tutu. She danced her way over. She stopped and looked at them. Rue looked at her and saw the Duck has been crying.

"Duck, what's wrong?" Rue asked.

"The last heart shard is my necklace that turns me into a girl." Duck said looking at the necklace. "Fakir is going to write my story though."

"Duck..." Mytho said.

Duck took off her necklace and it turned into a heart shard and she gave the heart shard to Mytho. With the last Heart Shard, he turned into his Prince form. Duck turned back into a duck. Then when Mytho was fighting the raven. The Raven's minions were coming after Duck. She didn't know what to do. Rue tried to help out. But the Raven knocked her out. Duck was alone to fight off the minions. Just then Fakir stated to write.

_**"The duck started to dance. Like no other dance. The duck was dancing to swan lake,. All the raven's minions were shocked that such a duck could dance this part. There was no other person dancing with this duck. She was alone. She knew all the steps. She was Princess Tutu as a duck. No one could ever feel such strong emotions coming from the duck. Everyone started to follow her lead into the dance as one by one with the dance the duck was doing. Everyone turned back into their selves. the duck became a powerful swan. She was the true Swan of Swan Lake. **_

_**The swan was dance and dance , with her dance she was able to help the prince defeat the Raven. The swan was able to help Rue become the Princes' Princess. Everyone who became a Raven's Minion, were now unconscious, the swan was glowing as she become into a human girl with a beautiful ballet dress. The one from swan lake was wear. The raven was shocked that such a Duck can become a swan, that a swan could become a girl. It was just like in the story of Swan Lake. **_

_**The girl wouldn't become a duck anymore. She was now a human girl. She now had the dance moves of Princess Tutu. With the prince and her they were able to defeat the Raven and send him back into the story where he would be locked away for the rest of his life." **_

Duck looked at herself after the Raven was sealed away. Fakir came out of his house and ran to where Duck, Rue and Mytho were. She saw Fakir and she ran towards him and hugged him. She knew that he was the one that made her into a girl again. With his power of writing. She was no longer a duck. She was Duck, the girl who can dance. Rue and Mytho were looking over at the two of them and started laughing. Duck was bright red from the hug that she got from Fakir, but that was not the case for Fakir. He was perfectly fine. He didn't want to let go fo the hug that he was giving to Duck, but he had to.

"Fakir, you did this?" Rue asked to break the ice.

"Yea. I told Duck I was going to write her story and I did." Fakir answered.

"That was really sweet of you Fakir." Duck said looking up at him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Fakir has found his princess" Mytho said

"The love for a duck, Aw, Fakir that is so cute" Rue said.

Duck blushed and then looked up at Fakir and then all off a sudden their clothing changed. Duck was in a white dress, Fakir in a black tux. Mytho and Rue's outfit also changed. Both girls were wearing white, and both boys wearing black tuxes. They all knew something was fishy about the change that just happened. They didn't know who did it. They just know that it looked like they were getting married to each other.

"Ah, I do love a happy ending. Now, my four characters can now all have happy endings, not the way I thought that this would plan out, but it's as good as anything! Now let them get married." Drosselmeyer said from his clock room.

Duck and Fakir, Rue and Mytho were finally getting married. They didn't know what was happening. They just knew that they were in love with each other and they would do anything to be with the one they love. Fakir kissed Duck on the lips. Mytho having all his feelings back, his heart back, he had known that he truly loves Rue. He would do anything to stay her prince.

"I know I might not be a prince. But I do love you Duck" Fakir said after they finished kissing.

"You are my Knight and I am happy about that" Duck said smiling at him.

"The love for a duck, That has a nice ring to it for my next story! I better start working on it!" Drosselmeyer said laughing. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and walked to the desk and started writing out a story that was not going to turn into reality.

**_The love for a duck_**

**_by Drosselmeyer_**

**_Long ago there lived a duck, who had the power to become a girl, with that power she became a hero, a superhero. She was able to piece back together someone's heart. Her knight had helped her become into a human again after her power was gone. There was nothing more than happy ending. Now the human girl who was a duck and the knight are now living together and nothing will tear those two apart. Now on to seeing how this story plays out. Shall we? _**

**_The end. _**

"Or is it? Will the duck and her knight live happily ever after? Was the wedding part all a dream for Duck after she passed out? Will anyone help her if she doesn't remember being Tutu or a duck? Will she still be a human girl? Is she going to have the powers of Tutu when she dances? Will Mr. Cat still teach dance or will all the animals go back to being animals? We don't know. But you can find out. So Duck, Fakir, Rue and Mytho will tell me another story?" Drosslemeyer said looking at the audience.


	2. Act One

Duck was walking around her room. She didn't know if she should go to sleep or go to the lake that night. She knew that there was something at the lake that was calling to her. Duck use to be a duck, as in the bird duck. She also use to be Princess Tutu. But the thing is, all her memories are gone. All she knows is that she must tell Fakir that she likes him. There was nothing more then what Duck wanted to. She looked out her window and wonderred what would happened. Her room mate, Rue was fast asleep, or so Duck thought. Rue was actually awake. She was just faking her sleep. Duck looked out the window, which was across to Fakir and Mytho's room. Duck sighed and snuck out off the room to head to the lake. Duck knew she had to go there, but she didn't know why. Someone was calling her.

Rue sat up in bed when she heard the door close. She looked around the room and shook her head. Rue got dressed and headed to the boys dorm, she knew that Fakir and Mytho were up and waiting for her to come over. Rue knocked on their bedroom door. Everyone was asleep in the boy's dorm. She sighed and looked around hoping no one would wake up to find out that she was was there, sneaking into the bedroom. Fakir opened the door and let Rue into the room. She sighed and sat down on the chair at the table. Rue, Mytho and Fakir always hoped that Duck would get back her memories as her time as a duck and as a Princess Tutu. She didn't even remember telling Fakir that she liked him. They all realized that she wasn't really part of the story. Just some low some duck who was stuck getting the part of Princess Tutu from Drosselmeyer.

Duck was walking towards the lake, she stopped and looked at Edel. She was playing her organ grinder. Edel tilted her and looked at Duck. Edel was still in her puppet form. No one would ever find out that she was still a puppet. Edel looked over at Duck and smiled having her jems out that she hoped to give one to Duck, but she didn't know which one to give her as Duck was a special girl who is to marry or fall in love with her knight Fakir. The guy who saved her life after Duck had given the last heart shard to Mytho to defeat the prince. The only thing Fakir couldn't do, was write Duck's story again to make her have the memories.

"Ah, Duck what are you doing here?" Edel said knowing the real reason why Duck was there.

"Ms. Edel, I heard someone calling me to here." Duck said looking around the lake. "But the only person I see is you, Ms. Edel." Duck told her.

"Duck, would you like a gem? I will let you have any one and put it on a chain for you to wear around your neck." Edle stated.

"Really? I would love that." Duck said happily. She looked over the gem and her eyes fell on a rainbow gem. "What does this rainbow gem mean?" Duck asked. Knowing that hanging out with Edel, that each gem has a name and meaning behind it.

"That one, is a rare one, there is no other gem like it. This gem is like you Duck. Special in its own way, yet it hold a lot of secrets. Would you like that one Duck?"Edel asked.

"Yes please." Duck nodded her head.

"This gem also changes colors depending on your mood, but only you would know what the color's mean. No one else will know." Edel said. She placed the gem on a chain and hands it over to Duck. "Here you are Duck. I hope you have a great night Duck." Edel said walking away from the lake.

Duck walked towards the lake and looked at the water. "It's so peaceful at night." She whispered to herself an no one else. What Duck didn't know was that there were three people looking at her, watching her. She sighed and took off her shoes and placed her feet in the water. Fakir was watching her, hoping that she would remember.

_"Duck, I want you to remember. I need you to remember us." _Fakir thought. "Rue, are you sure we should be doing this?" Fakir whispered.

"Fakir..." Mytho whispered. _"We all want Duck to go back to her normal self, but she has to regain her memories, just like Drosselmeyer said to us last night. When we were hanging out." _Mytho thought.

_**Last night**_

**"Fakir, Rue, and Mytho, there is a way for Duck to regain her memories." Drosselmeyer said appearing out of no where. A dead person still being alive. Only Duck ever saw Drosselmeyer.**

**"Who are you?" Rue asked. **

**"I am Drosselmeyer, the guy who wrote the Prince and the Raven. I am related to Fakir. I am now writing a new a story and I need you guys to help me out. Give me something new to write. This story is now your own. I have no way to interfer." Drosselmeyer noded. **

**"How do we get Duck to get her memories?" Mytho asked knowing that everyone was thinking it. He was the only one who would be able to ask Drosselmeyer. Fakir was in shock that he got to see someone he was related to. "We want to help Duck. We want her back to her self."**

**"Please Drosselmeyer. She needs to know that she is one of us!" Rue begged. She didn't like not telling Duck everything that has happened. **

**"She has to regain them herself. Or they would never going to come back." Drosselmeyer said.**

**"Can we just hit her one the head?" Fakir asked him.**

**"No, no, no that won't do." Drosselmeyer said to Fakir. "Duck has to get her memories back by her self. No one can help her." Drosselmeyer added.**

**"That's unfair! Duck is our friend!" Rue shouted.**

**"Is she? If she was really your friend, she would've remembered you three. But she hasn't." Drosselmeyer said. "Time for me to go now." Drosselmeyer said disappearing. **

_**End of the memory. **_

"I don't think so. But she has to remember what happened. Or we can't make the story happen.." Rue told Fakir.

"Drosselmeyer, he said only Duck can help Duck. We can't help her at all FAkir. Let's just head back to the school before she gets back and sees that Rue is gone from her bed." Mytho said walking away hopping that they can get there before Duck.   
><span>

Rue and Fakir looked at each other and then watch Mytho walked away. They got up from their spots and followed Mytho back to the school. Fakir turned his head to see that Duck was still at the lake looking at her necklace that was around her neck. He sighed and turned his head back and kept on walking. Duck stood there at the lake. The reflection of the full moon was shinning down on the lake. Duck always loved the Full moons and Crescent moons. Those two were her favorite moon phases. Duck took off her shoes and stepped into the water. She was up to her knees in the water. She looked up at the moon and closed her eyes. If Duck would keep walking into the water, to where the reflection was, she would get her memories back. But Duck didn't know that.

She kept on walking. She was getting so close to the reflection of the full moon in the water. She was now standing next to the full moon. There was nothing more that she would like to then dance around the reflection and end in a pose where she was standing in the full moon. Duck closed her eyes and started dancing. She was doing a dance that she did when she was duck. The dance was the dance where she had to save everyone from being a Crows. She closed her eyes. This was the only dance she loved to do. In the end she ended her pose on the reflection of the full moon and looked up at the full moon. The moon was glowing and She stood still, unable to move from her spot as something was happening to her.

Duck closed her eyes as she felt a warm sensation fill her body up on the outside and inside. This was something that Duck never thought that could happen. This was how Duck got her memories back. She was a duck, she was Princess Tutu. She opened her eyes as she remembered telling Fakir how she felt. Duck's face was all red. She couldn't believe that she told Fakir that and how she didn't remember. Rue, Mytho, Fakir..They were her friends as well. But she didn't remember that. She was upset with herself. Duck got out of the lake when the reflection of the full moon disappeared. She grabbed her socks and shoes and started walking back to the school. Wondering why they didn't tell her anything.

Duck sighed as she opened the gate to the dorms and walked in and closed the gate. Duck was walking towards the girls dorms when she thought she should tell Fakir and Mytho that she got her memory back. She looked up and saw that the light was off in their room. Duck was no longer a bird anymore so she couldn't fly up to the window to knock on it. She shook her head and walked into the girls dorm and shut the door. She knew that Rue was asleep, because she was when Duck left. Maybe she should wake up Rue to tell her that she remembers. But Duck didn't want to do that. There was something inside her that told her not to tell them right away.

_"But I want them to know that I got my memories. Maybe they would be happy for me. And I could be with Fakir, for real this time..." _Duck thought. _"I wish I could tell them. Why can't I just tell them. Fakir...he made me into the human girl I am in now. I should at least just tell him Thank you again" _Duck opened the door to her bedroom that she shares with Rue and laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. She wanted to dream of a world where she was something important. She knew that she would always be important to Rue, Fakir, Mytho, Lilie and Pike.


	3. Act Two

Duck was sleeping when Rue woke up and looked at her laying down on the bed. Rue smiled and went of the room and went to the boys dorm knowing that Fakir and Mytho were going to be up anyways. She walked over and walked into their room and saw that Fakir was taking a shower and she sat next to Mytho on his bed as he looked out the window. He was looking at the window that was to Rue and Duck's room. Rue touched his hand and smiled at him.

"She will remember us. This is Duck we are talking about. Nothing will stop her. She will fight on the inside to remember what happened." Rue stated.

"Yes Rue, I know that. I hope it's soon because her birthday is coming soon." Mytho stated.

"It's tomorrow" Fakir said walking out of the bathroom. He looked over at Rue and Mytho. "Her birthday is tomorrow. And I have a really great gift I want to give her." Fakir said walking over to a box on his dresser. Inside was a necklace like the one Tutu wore. He drew it out and had a jewelry make it. "I hope she like's my gift."

"She will. It's just like the necklace Tutu wore." Rue stated.

Back in Rue and Duck's room, Duck was finally waking up, with all her memories in store. She tok a shower and placed on the school uniform and walked over to the boys dorm and knocked on Fakir and Mytho's bedroom. She hopped they would answer. She wanted to kiss Fakir again like she did before. She waited as she heard movement in the room. Fakir, Mytho and Rue all looked at each other wonder who could it be knocking on the door. They hoped it wasn't the dorm advisor doing random bedroom checks. Fakir took a deep breath and walked towards the door. Duck was staring at the door as she heard someone open the door. Fakir opened the door and there stood Duck.

"Duck..." Fakir said looking into her blue eyes.

"Hi Fakir. I remember everything." She smiles at him and blushes a bit.

Fakir's face goes a bit red. "Y-You do?" Fakir asked as he looked at her.

She walks close to him and kisses his lips. When she kissed his lips, he kissed back and Duck's eyes widen as she was shocked that he kissed her. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him and she rested her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as he brought her into the room. Rue and Mytho looked up from their hands and saw Duck. They walked over and looked at her. Rue pulled duck out of Fakir's arms and pulled her into a hug.

"Duck!" Rue said and hugged her right. That was something that was shocking to Duck. "We missed you so much. We are so glad you have your memories back!" Rue said pulling away from the hug.

"I missed you too." Duck said smiling.

* * *

><p>Everyone was finally hanging out in Mytho's and Fakir's room. They didn't have classes since it was a Saturday. Duck was looking over at Fakir and she held his hand. They were all wondering what to do today since they had nothing to do. Rue suggested they practice their ballet. They just threw pillows at Rue. They all just laughed. about. This is what Duck missed when she didn't have her memories. She missed being with everyone. Mytho suggested reading their story. And Duck just threw another pillow at Mytho.<p>

"We are not reading that story ever again." Duck said. She was scared that something else was going to happen if they were to read that story again. She didn't want to go through it again.

"Duck..." Rue looked over and saw that look of panic on her face. "Everything will be fine." Rue added after a moment of silence.

Fakir smiled as he held his Duck. His Duck...he liked the sound of it. No one was going to take her away from him. He would make sure of it. He kept a nice tight, but yet lose hold on his girlfriend. Rue looked over at Fakir's face and saw that he was content with what was going on with his life. Rue got up from the bed and looked out the window and saw everyone around a new kid. Mytho got up and walked over to Rue, once he saw that she wasn't next to him and walked over to the window to see the new kid as well.

"What's going on over there?" Fakir asked getting up from the bed and taking Duck over to the window.

"When did a new kid show up?" Mytho asked.

"I didn't even know we were suppose to get a new kid." Rue answered.

Duck looked over at the new kid. He was boy, and he had the looks that were combined with Mytho and Fakir. She looked at the two boys that were next to her and then back out the window to look at the boy. She sighed and walked out of the bedroom and down to the group of girls. She made her way though the crowd and looked at the new kid. She looked at him, right in the eyes.

"I'm Duck." She said holding out her hand.

"I'm Maykir." The new boy said.

_"Even his name is a mix of Mytho's and Fakir's name." _Duck thought.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how they like my new student? He is a combination of Mytho and Fakir. I think Duck is going to know that I created him as part of her new story." Drosselmeyer said looking at the screen from his room that no one is ever going to find. "I wonder if I should make a girl who is a combo of Rue and Duck.." He added as he watch the interaction between Duck and Maykir. "Yes I shall..What will her name be?" Drosselmeyer questioned. "Due? Ruck? Ruke? Duce?" He thought out loud.<p>

He shook his head as there were no good names to mix between Rue and Duck. He sighed and threw the idea away. "It's no use. I won't be able to make a girl that's a mix between Duck and Rue." He sighed and ate a sandwich. "Back to the show" He said and everything was going back to normal.

* * *

><p>"Duck? That't s weird name" Maykir state.<p>

_"That's because I was a duck!" _Duck thought.

"Well, my parents were into birds. I was going to have a little sister name Swan, before...they died." Duck whispered. No one knew the truth. They all thought that the reason that Duck didn't have parents was because they were killed, not because she was duck.

"I'm sorry to hear that Duck." Maykir stated looking at the window to where Rue, Mytho and Fakir were. He knew they were looking at them. He didn't know what to do. But he knew that he was going to take Duck and make sure that she would become a duck again using the power that Drosselmeyer had given him.

* * *

><p>"I wonder why he's looking at us." Rue stated. "It's creepy."<p>

"He looks like Fakir and I.." Mytho said looking at him.

"HAHAHA!" Someone laughed from inside the room.

"Drosselmeyer!" Rue shouted.

"Yes. Yes. Little Rue. It is I! Drosselmeyer, how do you like my little twist to the story? Isn't Maykir a nice character?" Drosselmeyer asked.

"You made him!?" Fakir asked.

"Yes, he's going to do something that shouldn't have happened, but it did." Drosselmeyer said. "BUT! Fakir, do you have enough power to stop him from making Duck, into a bird again?" Drosselmeyer laughed.

"He can't!" Mytho yelled.

"Oh, but he can, and he will unless he's stopped. And only Princess Tutu can stop him" Drosselmeyer said. "Oh wait...Princess Tutu is no more. But can she come back?"

"Fakir..." Rue asked looking at Fakir.

"I...I don't know if that's what she wants. She's a great dancer without Tutu." Fakir said not knowing if it has to be princess tutu herself, or duck dressed as Tutu.

"Oh and here's something, you can't dress Duck up as Tutu or one snap of his fingers and he will rune her into a duck and I don't think you want that Fakir, she just did get her memories back didn't she?" Drosselmeyer stated.

* * *

><p>"Maykir.." Duck said looking at him.<p>

"Yes?" Maykir asked.

"Who are you and why do you look like Mytho and Fakir?" Duck asked when the girls weren't around them anymore.

"Hm?" He asked. "I don't know those two are, and I am Like I said, Maykir." He said looking at Duck. "Who are you Duck?"

"I am Duck." She answered him.


	4. Act Three

"I know who you really are Duck...You are no human girl..You are a bird, just a simple duck." Maykir said.

"W-what are you talking about?" Duck asked.

"Princess Tutu." Maykir stated and walked away.

Duck stood there watching Maykir walking away from her. She didn't know how he knew. But he knew. She ran to the room where Fakir, Rue and Mytho were in. She opened the door and ran into the room looking at them. She was scared. She looked at them as they looked like they seen a ghost.

"Duck what's wrong?" Fakir asked shaking his head looking at his little Duck.

"Maykir..." She said looking at his eyes.

"Who?" Rue asked.

"Maykir, the new kid...he knows." Duck said looking at Rue and then looking at Mytho and then lastly looking at Fakir.

"He knows about what?" Mytho asked.

"That I'm just a bird and that I was Princess tutu." Duck stated.

"How did he know?" Fakir asked walking over to Duck.

"I don't know. But he looked like you and Mytho, a lot, and the fact that his name is a mix of you and Mytho is really creepy" Duck said looking at Fakir and hugging him. She didn't know what else to do. She was scared that something was going to happen to her.

* * *

><p>"Oh little Duck, do be scard, for Maykir is the only one who can un-do what Fakir has done." Drosselmeyer laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's see, pencil, check, paper, check. Story about Duck? Coming right up" Maykir said laughing from his room. No one knew what was going to happen. The only one who knew would be Maykir. The only one who can stop him is Princess Tutu, for she has the power to make sure Maykir is good. But Where is Tutu? "Let's see Duck try and stop me now!" He laughed again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh no! Where is Tutu? That's right Fakir got rid of her! Can she have the power to change into Tutu herself?! Oh Duck please do! The power of Tutu is inside you!" Drosselmeyer called.<p>

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Duck asked looking at the box that Fakir had her necklace in. "It's glowing."<p>

_"Oh no, that's her birthday gift! I don't know what's going on. Drosselmeyer, what are you doing!" _Fakir thought. "It was going to be your birthday gift." Fakir walked over to the necklace and took out of the box and placed it around Duck's neck. As soon as he did that, Duck was transforming.

"What's happening to Duck?" Mytho asked.

"I don't know" Fakir answered looking at her.

Duck was becoming Princess Tutu again. Someone who they all thought was going to be gone. But they were wrong. Tutu still lives on. But how? Why? They were all good questions and only Duck can answer those question. Or Drosselmeyer, which ever one came first. Duck was Tutu. Tutu was Duck. Everyone looked over at Duck as she was now Princess Tutu.

* * *

><p><span><em>There was a storm that was going to be start brewing at the school. No one knew that Princess Tutu was real. Or the fact that she was the only one who can stop the storm, Princess Tutu. She is now part of no story. But the prince of this new story Makir will save the day since Princess tutu can not! <em>

Makir loved what he wrote. He looked outside his window and saw that the storm was happening. Princess Tutu wont be happening. Even though, Makir wants that to happen, it would be to late to "delete" Duck from this story as she now Princess Tutu again. Makir looked back at his story. He didn't know what else to add to it. So he left it there out in the open on his desk in his room. He walked around as she started to have a little fan club that all wanted to date Makir. But there was only one person on his mind for him that he wanted to get close to. Rue. If he can get to Rue it would be easier to get to Duck.

"Rue~" Makir called out to the window where the group was hanging out. No one dared to look out the window. "Rue, darling I know there~ Please come out so we can go on a date" He begged.

Everyone looked t Rue. They all knew it was like. Rue would never date Makir since she had Mytho. Her Prince. Everyone looked at Makir and then looked at Fakir and Mytho's window hoping to see if Rue would answer. But there was no way that Rue was going to answer him. Rue walked over and hugged Mytho as in a form of protection. Mytho wrapped his arms around Rue. No one was going to take away his Rue.

"Come on Rue. Please come out and go on a date with me." Makir begged again. No one was going to be falling for that.

Duck who was still in her Princess Tutu form looked at them and then walked to the window and opened the window. She jumped out and everyone was in shock to see Princes Tutu. The one who was in most shock was Makir. He looked at Princess Tutu as she was dancing around him. He was getting a bit dizzy but it wasn't going to stop him from doing what he was going to do. And that was stopping Princess Tutu and getting rid of Duck!

* * *

><p>Duck was dancing the waltz of the rose. It was a forgotten dance in their area. No one knew the dance. But Princess Tutu knew the dance. It was the best dance that was ever created by man. Everyone watched as rose petals went around Makir, surrounding him.<p>

"What are you doing!" Makir shouted.

"Something that needs to be done." Princess Tutu said as she kept dancing.

"No."

"No? But Makir, that is not your soul in your body. Your true soul is trapped inside you, wanting to come out. No one needs to feel all this anger that is built up inside them. Let that angry soul leave your body, and let your true soul come out again."


	5. Act Four

There was flash of light and no one knew what has happened. Princess Tutu was standing there where Makir was standing. The flash of light came from the sky as it started to rain down on them. Princess Tutu ran away to where Rue, Fakir and Mytho were. Tutu transformed back into herself, Duck. Duck hugged Fakir as there was a lightening strike. Fakir held Duck close to him as they went back to the boys dorms. Fakir opened the door and Duck sat on his bed and looked as everyone was running into the dorms. Makir had vanished. Duck was a bit sad on that part but Fakir rapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Everything will be okay Duck. We will get this guy." Fakir said smiling and turning Duck around to face him.

"I know that. But he seemed a bit strong for me to handle alone.." Duck said looking a bit sad.

"We are all here to help you Duck." Rue said.

Duck looked at Rue and smiled at her and then went over to Rue and hugged her. "Thank you Rue" She said.

"Anything for you Duck, you mean a lot to us and we don't want anything to happen to you or anyone else." Fakir said looking at his Duck

_My Duck...No one is going to touch her._ Fakir thought. He knew that there was no one who was going to take her away. He still worried about his Duck. He was pretty sure that Mytho thought that same thing about Rue. No one knew what was going to happen with the new kid around but there was something that was going to be bothering him about Makir.

"Fakir?" Duck called for the third time.

"Huh?" He asked looking at Duck and then looked around the room and saw that they were the only two in the room. "Where's Rue and Mytho?"

"They went to Rue's room...so we can have sometime alone."

"Good, we need some alone time"

Fakir walked towards Duck and smiled at her and kisses her cheek and held her hand. The two of them haven't had any time a lone for a month. Last month was a bit crazy for them. Duck was smiling at Fakir as she walked closer to him. she always had feelings for Fakir even after the fact that she gave her necklace shard up for Mytho and became a duck again. Fakir wrapped his arms around his Duck and kissed her on the lips.


End file.
